This invention relates to a connecting arrangement, and more especially to an arrangement for connecting two or more plate-shaped elements which are disposed in overlying abutting relationship.
The invention is particularly, although not exclusively, suitable for use in connecting plate elements, such as structural plate elements of metal or synthetic plastic material; it is highly suitable for use in the erection of prefabricated structures.
Structures are now often erected from prefabricated components; thus, it is quite common to erect halls and other buildings in this manner. The supporting skeleton is supplied in form of individual elements which are taken to the building site and there connected to form the desired supporting structure. This has the advantage of being able to readily truck or otherwise transport the component parts to wherever they are required, thus saving expense.
To further simplify the erection of such prefabricated structures it is known to dispense with the need for cranes or hoists, in that construction takes place "from the ground up." According to this erection method, one end of the first (lowermost) upright element of a respective truss or arch of the supporting structure is pivotably secured to a vertical surface of a base element; the other end of the first upright element rests on the ground at this time. Subsequently, this other end is then lifted and the first upright element pivoted above the connection between its first end and the base element, until it is in requisite upright position. The connection between the first upright end and the base element is now fixed, i.e. so that the first upright element can no longer turn and is secured in position.
The next upright element is then connected in like manner to the (previously free) end of the first upright element, and this continues until the entire arch is completed. Of course, during the erection process the various upright elements, and especially the first upright element and its connections to the base element and to the second upright element, are subjected to rather high stresses because of the overall weight involved. To relieve these stresses, temporary tensor elements -- e.g. wire ropes or the like -- may be connected between the base element and various ones of the upright elements in order to withstand the horizontal thrust of the not yet completely assembled arch structure. Once assembly (i.e. erection) is completed, the tensor elements can, of course, be removed.
This type of assembly makes it possible to erect several or all of the arches of the supporting structure simultaneously, in order to speed the overall erection time for the building. The cladding elements are then connected to the supporting structure, insulation, doors, windows and the like provided, and the building is enclosed.
When resort is had to this type of erection operation, great importance must be placed upon the security of the connection between the elements of each arch, and also upon the interconnections of the arches with one another to form the overall supporting structure. The connections must have great strength, must be able to withstand high forces acting upon them, must be reliable to establish and assure safety of the operators. In addition, these connections must be strong and rigid enough to assure that the successive arches of the structure cannot move relative to one another out of their desired position of alignment. The requirements for safety, reliability and easy handling are made even more important by the fact that the assembly often takes places with the aid of unskilled workers.